The present invention relates generally to pumps. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuel tanks and trailers for use with pumping systems.
This invention relates to the field of pumps, and more particularly, to industrial type pumps and related pump components. One application for industrial type pumps is ground water control during excavation. Prior to beginning excavation, a plurality of well points may be driven into the ground proximate the proposed excavation. A pump may be coupled to the well points to remove the ground water proximate the excavation site. In this type of application it is often desirably to allow the pump to run continuously for several days.
When the pump is powered by a motor such as a diesel motor, it is necessary to supply the appropriate fuel for the motor. In many cases a fuel tank is provided to supply the motor with fuel during its operation. Over time, contaminates may accumulate in the fuel tank. Examples of contaminates include water, sand, and sediment. Contaminates in the fuel tank are undesirable, since they may cause the motor to stop running and/or damage the motor. Prior to beginning a pumping operation, it is often necessary to transport the pump and the fuel to the excavation site.
The present invention provides a pumping system for pumping water, sewage or other pumped material from one location to another. The pumping system includes a motor coupled to a centrifugal pump for driving the centrifugal pump. The motor and the centrifugal pump are preferably commonly fixed to a trailer.
In one illustrative embodiment, the trailer includes an elongated fuel tank. More preferably, the fuel tank forms the body of the trailer. The fuel tank may include a recess in the top surface for receiving the motor and/or pump. This lowers the pump toward the ground, which increases the suction performance of the pump. The bottom surface of the fuel tank may be bowed upward. This causes any contaminants in the fuel tank to collect along the edges of the tank. Drain ports, which are provided proximate the edges of the tank, may then be used to drain the contaminants from the tank. The bowed bottom surface also provides strength to the tank.
To attach certain accessories to the trailer including axles, jack stands, fenders, trailer tongues, lifting bails, etc., the trailer may include one or more track bars mounted thereto. The track bar preferably includes an elongate channel and an elongate slot extending into the channel. By placing an insert inside of the channel and bolting an accessory to the insert through the longitudinally extending slot, the accessories can be easily attached to the trailer. In addition, because the slot extends along the length of the track bar (either the complete length or a portion thereof), the accessories can be selectively attached anywhere along the track bar. This may allow optimum placement of the accessories along the length of the trailer.